Nomanisan Island
|owner = Syndrome |inhabitants = Mirage, security guards |visitors = Bob Parr, Helen Parr, Violet Parr, Dash Parr |final state = Abandoned}}Nomanisan Island is a fictional island featured in the 2004 Disney/Pixar film The Incredibles. It is owned by Syndrome, who lives there and has built his headquarters there. Background Layout The island is covered in plants with a volcano in the middle of it, giving the facade of appearing tropical and undeveloped. In reality, it houses several systems, trams, and bases literally built into the island to make it an ideal base for Syndrome, as well as testing ground for improving the Omnidroid based on data gathered from its fights against Supers. To keep Supers under surveillance while they were trying to stop the Omnidroid, a number of robotic bird cameras are placed throughout the island. Whenever it encounters a person, it will ask him/her the identification. If they don't answer in time, an alarm will sound. Base Syndrome's base is well organized and retro-futuristic in a fifties rocket ship style. The main hanger is filled with jets and a few rockets. A lot of the hideout is apparently located underground. Some features inside the hideout include a dining area located in front of a waterfall made of lava that can disappear at will, a computer room that has the database for Operation Kronos within a hallway lined with booby traps that can fire balls of tar at intruders who wander into this room, a volcanic pit where Omnidroid 08 was fought, a cave containing the skeletal remains of various superheroes killed by the Omnidroids including Gazerbeam, an elaborate monorail system, and a volcanic crater that is used as a launch tower for the rockets carrying the Omnidroids. It is implied the island's airport strip's direction is 26-08 (78 degrees northeast), according to the manta plane's announcements. Role in the film After Bob is fired from work for injuring his boss in an act of frustration and anger, he discovers a message hidden with his other work documents from Mirage, a secret agent who offers him real hero work on a remote island to stop the rogue Omnidroid v.8 robot. Bob heads off after giving his family the pretense he is still employed and is going on a business trip. He lands on the island via airdrop and tracks down the robot. The Omnidroid attacks seemingly from nowhere, and they clash. The battle starts in the jungle but ends in a volcano. The vicious battle ends when Mr. Incredible tricks the Omnidroid into tearing holes in itself and ripping out its own central processor. He is invited to dinner before departing from the island. Some time later, Bob is again summoned to the island where he is ultimately overpowered by the new Omnidroid v.9 and encounters Buddy Pine who, embittered by Bob's constant rejection of him, has reshaped himself into a wealthy weapons designer and supervillain called Syndrome. Bob attempts to engage Syndrome, but Syndrome responds with his futuristic gadgets and tortures him in a one-sided battle. However, Mr. Incredible escapes and, with help, dupes Syndrome into thinking he is dead. He sneaks back into Syndrome's base and learns that Syndrome used previous versions of the Omnidroid to kill other supers. Unfortunately, his wife Helen activates a homing beacon to find out where he is, alerting Syndrome and the automated defenses incapacitate him. Helen flies to the island on a private plane, and soon learns that her kids Violet and Dash Parr had stowed aboard. Syndrome detects her approach and orders missiles to fire at the plane, presuming it to be the military. The missiles successfully destroy the plane, but the Parrs survive due to their suits' indestructibility and the deep water below. Working together, they are able to reach the island. Helen infiltrates the base while the kids stay in the cave, which is actually an exhaust tunnel for the rocket to launch the Omnidroid v.10; Dash and Violet barely manage to escape the flames. The next day, a perimeter alarm alerts security to the kids' position, forcing them to outrun Syndrome's henchmen. During the fight, Dash and Violet are separated, but later regroup. They meet up with their parents to fight against the henchmen together. They are making progress when Syndrome intervenes and immobilizes them in his zero-point energy gauntlets. Syndrome delightfully re-imprisons the whole family. Syndrome then sets off for Metroville to "stop" the Omnidroid while the rest of his henchmen watch on television. But thanks to Violet, the Incredibles escape and use another rocket to get to Metroville, with Mirage's help who turned against Syndrome. After Syndrome's death, it is unknown what became of Nomanisan Island, although it is most likely it became abandoned. Trivia *The name is a play on the English phrase "no man is an island." It could also be a play on "No man's land," given the hostile environment and enemies there are that are capable of killing superheroes. *Pixar has released a fake ad saying that the Vanquished Villains Redevelopment program is turning Nomanisan Island into a resort. *A113 is referenced twice here: the first time as the conference room Mr. Incredible will have his meeting with Mirage there, and again as the prison cell Mr. Incredible will be locked in by Syndrome. *The island appears to be located in the South Pacific Ocean, located where Rapa Nui (Easter Island) is in real life, according to E's GPS and the Moai Bob Parr used to prop open the lava curtain leading to the Omnidroid's computer control room. *Since the end of The Incredibles, Pixar released a fictional video, stating that the island was going to be converted into an island resort. The new developments on the island would include a shooting range, a defense academy, luxury accommodations, island dining, a spa and a headquarters for the world's heroes. It was also shown that the Omnidroids would be used for beneficial things such as giving massages. Gallery Nomanisan Island 2.jpg|Aerial view. Nomanisan Island concept 1.jpg|Concept art. References ja:ノマニザン島 Category:Islands Category:The Incredibles locations Category:Villain's lair Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Disney Crossy Road locations